


Fight for Your Right (To Partaaay)

by superfecta



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adding my other fav virtual band, Gen, Noodle loves memes have you seen that girl type, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Rating May Change, SNOOP HAS HIS OWN TAG IN HERE, Texting, dont tell me this didnt happen, god i love texting fics, my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfecta/pseuds/superfecta
Summary: "captainmuds: And why is our groupchat named after a memewasabibitch: im going to be honest i didnt even know you knew what memes are"nobody throws a party like gorillaz, and nobody's groupchat proves it more





	1. hello hello

**wasabibitch** _added_ **stupot69** , **bigrussofbucktown** , _and_ **captain_muds** _to a chat_

 **wasabibitch** _named the chat_ "hi welcome to chile's"

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **wasabibitch** : hello hello

 **wasabibitch** : so i was thinking today right

 **captain_muds** : Oh no

 **wasabibitch** : wha??

 **captain_muds** : You were thinking

 **wasabibitch** : >:(

 **wasabibitch** : dont be fucking rude

 **wasabibitch** : where even are you i cant find you in the house rn

 **wasabibitch** : murdoooooc

 **wasabibitch** : helloooooooo

 **captain_muds** : Im getting my acrylics done dont get saucy with me

 **captain_muds** : Cant type when theyve got my hand can i

 **wasabibitch** : are you getting tips filled or new ones??

 **captain_muds** : Filled

 **captain_muds** : I like this grey im keeping it a while longer

 **wasabibitch** : ooo i liked that color good choice

 **wasabibitch** : wheres russ and and stu though while youre a captive audience?

 **captain_muds** : No clue

 **captain_muds** : But can we take a moment to appreciate the blue boys username

 **captain_muds** : I mean honestly

 **captain_muds** : Even he cant be that thick

 **wasabibitch** : maybe he thinks its a joke?? like he did it on purpose

 **captain_muds** : I sincerely doubt that love

 **captain_muds** : And why is our groupchat named after a meme

 **wasabibitch** : im going to be honest i didnt even know you knew the word meme

 **bigrussofbucktown** : can a man take a bath in peace jesus christ

 **wasabibitch** : RUSS!!!!!

 **bigrussofbucktown** : im sitting there soaking and yall are just blowing up my phone

 **bigrussofbucktown** : is everyone ok

 **wasabibitch** : everyones fine!!

 **bigrussofbucktown** : good

 **bigrussofbucktown** : now there better be a good excuse for the buzzing if everyones still got all their limbs

 **wasabibitch** : sheesh clam down

 **captain_muds** : Clam down

 **wasabibitch** : >>>:(

 **bigrussofbucktown** : clam down the mollusk regiment is fallen

 **wasabibitch** : i came out to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **captain_muds** : Noodle that meme is ancient

 **bigrussofbucktown** : almost as ancient as you muds

 **captain_muds** : First of all bitch

 **wasabibitch** : ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!

 **wasabibitch** : ive got plans i want to share with you guys

 **wasabibitch** : ill tell you in a sec i just want to find stu first!!!

 **bigrussofbucktown** : is he missing again

 **wasabibitch** : yah ive checked like, everywhere in the house

 **bigrussofbucktown** : try the laundry room

 **wasabibitch** : ???

 **captain_muds** : Oh yeah he falls asleep in the warm stuff out of the dryer

 **captain_muds** : Found him nuzzled up in a collection of everybodys socks once

 **bigrussofbucktown** : all my laundry gets blue hair on it

 **captain_muds** : Welcome to my life russ

 **wasabibitch** : found him!!!!

**wasabibitch** _sent a photo_

**captain_muds** : Are those my fucking sheets

 **captain_muds** : Tell him get up

 **captain_muds** : Those are egyptian silk

 **stupot69** : i'm up sorry

 **stupot69** : thought i would do some laundry but i got distracted

 **captain_mud** s: By linens

 **stupot69** : ....yeah

 **wasabibitch** : anyways!!!! now that were all hereeeeee

 **bigrussofbucktown** : wait stu man i gotta ask

 **wasabibitch** : jfc

 **bigrussofbucktown** : your username

 **captain_muds** : Oh thank satan someones going to bring it up that's not me

 **stupot69** : what about my username?

 **bigrussofbucktown** : whyd you change it first of all

 **stupot69** : oh yeah

 **stupot69** : dunno got sick of the other one i guess

 **stupot69** : you can only be "satsuma_arse" for so long you know?

 **captain_muds** : Right right that i get mate

 **captain_muds** : But why 69

 **stupot69** : oh

 **stupot69** : i wanted to be stupot plain but someone had that

 **stupot69** : so then i did my birth year!

 **wasabibitch** : oh stu

 **bigrussofbucktown** : man you were born in 77 not 69

 **stupot69** : i know

 **stupot69** : but stupot77 was taken, and so were stupot76 through 70

 **stupot69** : so i guess i was destined to 69!

 **captain_muds** : Did everyone just see that

 **captain_muds** : Did we all just read that text from stu

 **captain_muds** : Can someone maybe screencap it for posterity

 **bigrussofbucktown** : jesus christ

 **wasabibitch** : im not quite sure how to respond to that so ill keep going

 **wasabibitch** : im throwing a party tonight!!!

 **bigrussofbucktown** : WHAT

 **stupot69** : what oh yay!

 **wasabibitch** : i invited most of the album people but idk if they can all make it

 **wasabibitch** : and someone named damon albarn keeps texting me to "call it off?"

 **wasabibitch** : idk he seems weird ill try to ward him off

 **captain_muds** : Oh albarns still kicking is he

 **stupot69** : whos albarn?

 **captain_muds** : That fellow from blur

 **captain_muds** : You know

 **captain_muds** : The woohoo song

 **stupot69** : ahhh

 **captain_muds** : He tried to give me pointers when we were starting out but honestly

 **captain_muds** : Mans gone a bit daft you know

 **bigrussofbucktown** : NOODLE IM STILL IN SHOCK HERE

 **bigrussofbucktown** : tonight a party tonight

 **bigrussofbucktown** : we havent cleaned the house in literally a week

 **bigrussofbucktown** : we dont have any food in the house

 **wasabibitch** : i already went shopping!!!! everythings all set up i just need yall to be ready

 **stupot69** : ready???

 **wasabibitch** : yah ready

 **wasabibitch** : to PARTAAAAY

 **stupot69** : aw nice

 **bigrussofbucktown** : okay but did you vaccuum

 **wasabibitch** : yessss

 **wasabibitch** : russ dont worry i took care of everything!! I just want everyone to have fun

 **bigrussofbucktown** : alright

 **bigrussofbucktown** : if you insist

 **captain_muds** : Im down for it

 **captain_muds** : No wait no im not

 **captain_muds** : Is that crazy fucker that hangs out with albarn coming

 **wasabibitch** : ???

 **bigrussofbucktown** : oh shit yeah

 **bigrussofbucktown** : whats his name

 **bigrussofbucktown** : freaky ass dude with the dumb hat

 **wasabibitch** : oh

 **wasabibitch** : oh yeah whats his name

 **wasabibitch** : james something right???

 **bigrussofbucktown** : i think its james yeah

 **bigrussofbucktown** : i dont like him

 **captain_muds** : Me either

 **captain_muds** : Gives me all the wrong heebie jeebies

 **bigrussofbucktown** : are there right heebie jeebies

 **wasabibitch** : i think he is coming with albarn actually

 **wasabibitch** : i talked to him on twitter and he mentioned something about bringing his friend

 **bigrussofbucktown** : is it too late to uninvite them

 **wasabibitch** : aw russ cmon!!!

 **wasabibitch** : thisll be fine!!!

 **wasabibitch** : theyll behave themselves i promise

 **wasabibitch** : nothing will go wrong

 **captain_muds** : ....

 **bigrussofbucktown** : ....

 **wasabibitch** : ...yeah okay maybe we dont have the best luck as a group

 **wasabibitch** : but i have faith!!!!!

 **wasabibitch** : i didnt go grocery shopping for a lame party!!!

 **wasabibitch** : stu where are you back me up!!!!

 **stupot69** : oh hi sorry are we still talking?

 **stupot69** : i was looking through my room

 **stupot69** : what am i going to wear?


	2. get back on track

  
**captainmuds** _named the groupchat_ “ayudame perras”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

  
**captainmuds** : Listen up you lot

 **captainmuds** : Where did noodle get to

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : somewhere

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : she was with stu last i saw but that was a while go

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : why whats up

 **captainmuds** : Well where the bloody hell is dents then

 **captainmuds** : Stu

 **captainmuds** : Stuart

 **captainmuds** : Faceache answer your phone

 **captainmuds** : For fucks sake

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : why the hell are you so desperate to talk to stu

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : is everything ok?

 **captainmuds** : No

 **captainmuds** : Its all gone tits up

 **captainmuds** : I need to find noodle

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : jesus christ

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : why can you never just CHILL for one goddamn night

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : what did you do whats happening should i start making people leave

 **stupot69** : oh im here now!

 **stupot69** : there was a bit of...

 **stupot69** : a bit of situation i think you could call it

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : oh fuck i think i found noodle

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : brb

 **stupot69** : murdoc do you know this guy?? hes been asking for you

 

 **stupot69** _sent a photo_

  
**captainmuds** : Fucks sake

 **captainmuds** : Stuart listen very closely to me

 **captainmuds** : Do not i repeat do not let that man out of your sight

 **captainmuds** : Or anywhere near me

 **captainmuds** : Do you understand

 **stupot69** : no??

 **stupot69** : why not he seems so nice!

 **captainmuds** : Because i said so

 **captainmuds** : Dont question me you little shit

 **stupot69** : :(

 **stupot69** : hes so nice youre being ridiculous

 **stupot69** : he says his name is ace??

 **stupot69** : says you two go way back!

 **captainmuds** : Stuart do not listen to him hes full of lies

 **captainmuds** : Dont let him woo you

 **stupot69** : ohh go shove it murdoc

 **stupot69** : ive got to go anyways

 **stupot69** : did you know ace plays the bass too? hes going to play me a song!

 **captainmuds** : Stuart pot dont you dare

 **captainmuds** : Dont you dare fall for that damn trick

 **captainmuds** : Stu

 **captainmuds** : Stu

 **captainmuds** : Dents

 **captainmuds** : Fuck

 **wasabibitch** : heyyyyyyy murdy

 **wasabibitch** : wuss poppin jimbo

 **captainmuds** : Noodle

 **captainmuds** : Where have you been

 **wasabibitch** : dont worry about it!!

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : shes been doing shots in the basement with some girl from another band

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : shes also sloppy drunk as hell rn its amazing shes typing this well

 **wasabibitch** : her name is CHERRY and she is NOT JUST SOME GIRL

 **wasabibitch** : she is the BEST girl

 **wasabibitch** : and i LOVE HER

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : here we go again

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : shes been doing this since i found her

 **bigrussfrombucktown** _sent a photo_

 **captainmuds** : What am i looking at

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : thats her, holding my leg like shes a toddler so i cant walk

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : and yelling beyoncé lyrics into my knee

 **captainmuds** : Howd you get the little tail

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : what?

 **captainmuds** : The little tail on the e of beyonce

 **captainmuds** : Howd you manage that on a phone

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : shes beyoncé murdoc

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : it just be like that sometimes

 **captainmuds** : Oh my fucking god i dont have time for this

 **captainmuds** : Noodle stop and pick up your phone

 **captainmuds** : Russ make her read her messages

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : attempting to

 **wasabibitch** : sup fucker

 **captainmuds** : Noodle you incompetent lesbian listen to me

 **captainmuds** : Ace is here he showed up to your little party

 **captainmuds** : And hes wooing stu

 **captainmuds** : You have to go distract faceache so i can get ace out of here

 **wasabibitch** : wha

 **wasabibitch** : wait ace is here???

 **wasabibitch** : like the one im thinking of????

 **captainmuds** : Exactly the one youre thinking of

 **captainmuds** : Were enacting plan k so be on the ready for my signal

 **captainmuds** : Sound good

 **wasabibitch** : eh

 **wasabibitch** : bit crap

 **wasabibitch** : but aye aye!!!!

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : murdoc i dont know whats happening but i am sure i dont like it

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : NOODLE JUST TOOK OFF RUNNING WHAT DID YOU DO

 **captainmuds** : Im doing what i must do to protect my band russ

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : i swear to god please dont do anything dumb rn man

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : snoop just showed up

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : i dont wanna get embarrassed in front of royalty

 **captainmuds** : Russ i can make no promises

 **captainmuds** : You dont understand the dire cirucmstances here

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : what could possibly be so bad about this dude?!

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : noodle invited him for chrissake he cant be awful

 **captainmuds** : Its a long story

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : and what is plan k???

 **captainmuds** : It stands for ‘keep the fucker away from me’

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : that is less than helpful

 **wasabibitch** : i found our blue boy!!!!

 **wasabibitch** : what shall i do with him??????????

 **captainmuds** : Noodle i love you

 **captainmuds** : Get him away from the green bastad as quick as you can

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : what did this guy do that you hate him so much

 **wasabibitch** : roger roger

 **captainmuds** : Russ if i told you why you wouldnt believe me

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : dont like that sound of that

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : sounds like you owe him money

 **wasabibitch** : MURDOC

 **captainmuds** : What

 **wasabibitch** : MURDOC

 **captainmuds** : What noodle

 **wasabibitch** : M U R D OC

 **captainmuds** : What love!

 **wasabibitch** : SORRY BUT ITS THE ONLY WAY

 **captainmuds** : What do you mean

 **wasabibitch** added **pulltheace**

 **pulltheace** : ah hey guys its been a while

 **pulltheace** : murdoc youre here too??

 **pulltheace** : its your old pal ace!!

 **pulltheace** : miss me man??

 **wasabibitch** : :D

 **captainmuds** : FUCK

 **bigrussfrombucktown** : i need another drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how could i not update this after everything that’s happened in the ‘rillazverse since i’ve bene gone? anyways lmao ace’s handle is a beastie boys lyric. bonus points if you tell me the song it came from, and if you can find where i worked in last chapter’s first comment! thanks for reading as always and be on the lookout for more soon!


End file.
